Who Can It Be Now
by the1980skunoichi
Summary: The sequal to The Inuyasha Family. This story is about the wierd stuff that happens at the Inuyasha household when people start coming to the house. it's funny! please R&R!


** Inuyasha Family: Story 2**

Who Can It be Now

Based on song written by Men at Work

"Inuyasha can you get the door." Kagome said wearily to her husband.

"It's 11 at night. Why would someone be at the door." Inuyasha saying getting out of his sleep.

Suki started to play the sax.

_Who can it be knocking at my door?  
Go 'way, don't come 'round here no more.  
Can't you see that it's late at night?  
I'm very tired, and I'm not feeling right.  
All I wish is to be alone;  
Stay away, don't you invade my home.  
Best off if you hang outside,  
Don't come in - I'll only run and hide.  
_

Inuyasha opened the door and it was Naraku.

"What do you want? If you're not going to do anything then go away and if you are, don't make me get Kagome because she will bite your head off." Inuyasha said to Naraku.

"I thought you were with Kikyo or are you double dating?" Naraku asked with curiosity.

"Bye." Inuyasha said slamming the door in Naraku's face.

Then Inuyasha's daughter Suki was playing the saxaphone (like in music video) and Kagome came down and said:

_Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
_

"Inuyasha, who was it?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku. I told him that you would bite his head off." Inuyasha said.

"That's nice." Kagome said sarcasticly.

They went back to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------- THE NEXT MORNING

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up with a smile on their face's ready for a new day. When they got down the steps, there was a knock at the door. The knock woke the kids up and they went down too. But only to find there parents blocking the way to the door. Inuyasha could smell Koga. Koga knocked again. Inuyasha and Kagome sat below the window on the door.

_Who can it be knocking at my door?  
Make no sound, tip-toe across the floor.  
If he hears, he'll knock all day,  
I'll be trapped, and here I'll have to stay._

Koga didn't see Inuyasha in sightso he left.

"Who was that but, whoever his is he's giving me the creeps." Saki said.

Inuyasha just sat in a fetal position sucking his thumb. He's finally lost it.

"Dad, are you ok?" Suki and Saki asked.

"Kids, I think your father has lost it because him and Koga the guy that was here are not friends. Just back away slowly into the living room and I'll handle it." Kagome said.

_There's nothing wrong with my state of mental health.  
I like it here with my childhood friend;  
Here they come, those feelings again!_

"Mom, do I have to get the saxaphone again?" Suki asked.

"Yeah and when you do, blast the music in his ears. They are sensitive to sound." Kagome said.

_Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?_

"OWWWW WHY DID YOUDO THAT!!!" Inuyasha yelled in pain.

"I told Suki to do that. You were losing it! Stop yelling at me!" Kagome said.

-------------------------------------------------------- 5 HOURS LATER

"Inuyasha get the door! It's for you probably!" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Never mind it's just the police-POLICE!!! SAKI!!! What did you do now?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing but, they're here for something." Saki said.

_Is it the man come to take me away?  
Why do they follow me?  
It's not the future that I can see,  
It's just my fantasy._

"Inuyasha come deal with them." Kagome said.

"Fine." Inuyasha said.

He opened the door seeing 2 officers.

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha asked with an anoying tone in his voice.

They didn't respond. He tried to make contact but, they were his imagination along with the families. Now Inuyasha was really insane.

"How did it go?" Suki asked.

"They were your imagination." Inuyasha said.

Suki got out the sax out and played a solo. Then everyone sang.

_Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?_

_Oh...Who can it be now?  
Oh...Who can it...Who can it...  
Yeah yeah yeah _

"I have a question. _Why _are we singing?" Saki asked.

"Good question. I don't know." Kagome said.

THE END

PLEASE R&R!!!


End file.
